Skyler White
Skyler White Biography Not much is known of Skyler's family background and past as of now, other than the fact that she and her mother are facing poverty and no one has seen a father figure as of yet. It is revealed that she used to attend another school where she didn't have any friends and when she use to be in a popular clique prior to going to Brewster High and she use to be a performer at a burlesque bar and for every song she messes up she loses a body part. Later in Season 6, She becomes more open to Teen Addiction as she finally reveals her full name and she begins to be more open on her past as it ended with her having to turn herself in as her father, John finally returns and she tries to mend her relationship with him. She is more personal when it comes with her own emotions and who messes with them and sometimes Skyler's emotions can really get the best of her especially when someone makes fun of her and her mother and she is mostly sharing her feelings or at least expressing her feeling towards her boyfriend, Kyle. She tends to be more of a personal crybaby whenever she breaks down in tears. Skyler loves music and is a virtuoso cellist. However, like Maya, she's always up for a new adventure or challenge and is always determined to do the best she can. Unafraid to speak her mind and not interested in gaining popularity or what people think of her, she often finds herself in trouble. Skyler is insecure about her body image and wants to look more "mature" since everyone often thinks she's younger than she really is based on her body. She is empathetic towards her friends, and is always there for them for advice. Following the suicide of her first love and boyfriend, Kyle,Skyler began acting out in a rebellious manner by dressing provocatively and showing off her sex appeal, going to Senior parties and even hooking up with a guy she just met while openly letting the event be recorded. However, after some time, she finally broke down about Kyle's death and him leaving her and was back to her old self. Songs Solos Season Three: Song dbhdf.png|Glitter In The Air (The Deal)|link=Glitter In The Air Song ejo.png|Over It (Music Video)|link=Over It Song cxz.png|Ritual (Halcyon)|link=Ritual Song jc.jpg|Jar Of Hearts (PROM!)|link=Jar Of Hearts Song dnjvm.png|Through My Fathers Eyes (Trio)|link=Through My Fathers Eyes Song j9rd.jpg|All By Myself (Goodbye)|link=All By Myself Duets Season Three: Song as.png|Pretending (Ethan Jones) (Trio)|link=Pretending Song nfmv.png|Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Ethan Jones) (Suprises)|link=Total Eclipse Of The Heart Song aaaa.png|You Can Come To Me (Ethan Jones) (Music Videos)|link=You Can Come To Me Song nf.png|Edge Of Glory (Nora Parker) (Props)|link=Edge Of Glory Song jeid.jpg|No Air (Ethan Jones) (Props)|link=No Air Song ijfd.jpg|Endless Love (Ethan Jones) (PROM!)|link=Endless Love Song aos.png|I Love Christmas (Ethan Jones) (SLAM, Actually)|link=I Love Christmas Song oejs.jpg|Rolling In The Deep (Ethan Jones) (PROM!)|link=Rolling In The Deep Song qnjs.jpg|Best Friend's Brother (Sarah Palmer) (PROM!)|link=Best Friend's Brother Category:Character Category:Teen Addiction